The Three Ed Boys: The Kingdom of Peachus
by SykOstoryTellR
Summary: Three medieval European peasants,all village outcasts,go on a quest to overthrow King Kevin The First.


This story takes place in Medieval Europe, imagine the cul-de-sac as a peasant's village, with shacks and animals and such. Takes place shortly before Eddy's ancestors moved to the New World and founded the settlement of Peach Creek, but we will use the same characters. I in absolutely no way own EEnE, that's Danny Antonucci's great idea.

The sun rose on the kingdom of Peachus, animals grazed and drank from the creek that ran throughout the kingdom. It was at this time that the peasant's children would rise to help out with the tasks, as their parents had already risen before dawn. The peasant children did not go to school, only the children that lived in the castle, the children of royal and affluent families like children of nobles, could attend school and receive an education, and only the males received this education. Yes, it was a darker time, hence the Middle Ages are sometimes referred to as the Dark Ages. Empires and kingdoms made up the land, and the Kings rule was law. King Kevin The 1st was currently the monarch, and he ruled with an iron fist, he had no sympathy for the poor, so he was unpopular with the peasant's, but they were forced to obey him none the less. A certain peasant by the name of Eddy had a particular hatred for the king, and dreamed of dethroning him and taking the crown for himself.

In fact, Eddy was rising now, in his cot made of straw. He ate a small breakfast made by his mother, and then groggily performed and finished the tasks laid out for him by his father, who already finished most of chores before dawn. He walked down a dirt path along the creek, searching for his two companions, Edward and Eddward. He saw them skipping rocks on the creek, and joined them.

"Hullo, Edison, tis a fine day." Eddward said to his friend.

"Ah, to me today is no different the yester. T'won't be a fine day till I see the fat head dethroned!"

"Edison! Don't speaketh that way of our king aloud, lest they put your head on a pike! Have no fear of the kings guards! You know they will surely hang you for being a revolutionary and a threat to the thrown if they hear you speaketh of such things!" Eddward feared for his friends life, Edison is what you would call loud at the mouth, and if anyone heard him speaking out against the king, he would surely be put to death, and his head put up on a stake as an example to others.

Why does Eddy hold such a personal grudge against the king, you ask? For one, seeing as he is a peasant, he would literally have killed to have the kings wealth, would have killed the king himself, at least. Second, the king has for some reason, whenever he is taken for a stroll through the peasant's village, has made it his goal to publicly degrade him. Even the other peasant's would laugh at him. He swore someday that he would see the king dethroned. He only wishes he had the means to do so himself, but alas, he was a lowly peasant in a feudal society in medieval Europe. He couldn't become a knight's apprentice, so he was stuck in his peasantry. He would often plot many scenarios in his head in which he would personally take his thrown, and his queen, the beautiful Nazz. He often dreamed about it at night. He had no wealth, but his best chums were the other two village misfits, Edward and Eddward, and for this he was lucky. He may not know it now, but they will serve him well in a future quest. But for now, he and his two companions strode off through the village. It wasn't much, but for these boys and so many other unfortunate's in this feudal society, it was home. They had an annual village fair, which the king did not approve of much, but it happened every year. They got their water from the creek, and their food from farming.

"Hey, Edward! Mother says you have to feed the chickens when you return home!" That was Edward's sister Sarah, accompanied by her meek friend, James.

"I love feeding the chickens!" Edward wasn't the smartest peasant in the village, he was actually the village idiot, but all the animals in the village were fondest of him, he had a way of making them listen to him, like a gift.

They kept to walking around the village, trying to find something to entertain themselves, the best way a peasant could, that is. The village was officially the village of the Kingdom of Peachus, but to the townspeople it was Creek Village. They saw a poster that said that one of this other peasant children that they knew, John, was on trial, accused of witchcraft.

"Well, looketh here, gentlemen, it would appear as though john has been accused of sorcery!" mused Eddward. "How absurd!"

"I know he is a little strange, carrying around that piece of wood, but he is no sorcerer! Just more proof how ridiculous this K-"

"Edison, not here."

"Why hullo, Ed boys!" Ralf was now walking up to them, holding two heavy looking pales of water. "Tis a shame what happened to John, yes?"

"He was still so young, but you know what happens when someone is accused of witchcraft, you know what the sentence is…." Eddward knew what happened, you never saw that person again, unless they could really, really prove their case to the church. John had strange ways, so not much of a case there, but who knows.

They walked off, putting John from their minds, and decided to go pay their old friend Marcus a visit, who was the village blacksmith.


End file.
